The invention relates generally to improvements in valve-strainer assemblies and more particularly, to an improved valve-strainer body or casing wherein a single structure is adaptable for use both as a valve housing and a strainer housing in varying sized and varying type pipe systems. Additionally, the invention relates to specific improvements in a valve assembly inserted in the housing, and a strainer which is utilizable in connection with the same housing.
Heretofore known valve assemblies utilizing structures which Applicant has found to be most relevant to the disclosure of the present invention are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,714 issued to Charles Manville; 3,658,291 issued to H. Meges; 3,700,206 issued to E. Jones; 4,121,619 issued to R. Pauliukonis and 4,249,717 issued to W. Thompson. A heretofore known filter element which Applicant has found as being closest to the strainer element disclosed herein is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,048, issued to J. Kampfer, et al.
While the valve art is a mature one, Applicant has found that the improvements disclosed herein provide better solution foran age-old problem of leakage relating to such valves in use over a period of time, than found in valves of known construction. Additionally, the utilization of the same housing in different types of valves of differing sizes and also in a strainer provides heretofore unknown efficiences of construction for such devices.